halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Arakaki Yuudai
Persona More or less a teenager, Yuudai’s previous life as a military brat shows through, as he can prove rather violently impatient. To say he’s a total asshole to people would be overdoing it, as his adopted mother did a good job of putting dents in his face when he let himself speak everything that came to mind. This did, however, lead him to have a biting sense of humor, which shows itself most often in the form of the occasional quip. His mom has had a lasting effect on him, and Yuudai has a pretty major soft spot for women (especially when they have a pair of glasses), and, while in most men this translates to lechery, in his case it causes him to act much more respectfully around them, and usually speaks more guardedly when in their presence, in a subconscious bid to avoid getting slapped in the face. He is easily intimidated by women, and often has to make a conscious effort to avoid following their orders. He will also often take their word in almost all situations, only thinking to suspect them when they act in extremely suspect manners. In confrontations of almost all kinds, the young man is aggressive and persistent; he feels that all fights he picks are winnable, and if he isn’t winning, he just isn’t doing it right. Physical Stature At an even 5’10”, the fair skinned Yuudai resembles a track star in almost every aspect, with long blonde hair arranged in an almost playful french braid. He usually has a confident, challenging and ever present grin on his face. Thanks to a pill designed to force the early release of one's shikai, Yuudai's eyes resemble those of a hollow, with dark black pupils, and irises tinted a sinister crimson. He wears his uniform tighter than most, having chosen to shrink the normally flowing sleeves of both the shitagi and the kosode so that each fits doesn’t flap about nearly as much as they would in normal cases. Situated on his neck is an ornate and anomalously feminine locket, inside which is nestled a picture of he and his now-deceased mother. His zanpakuto is worn at the waist, edge up. Biography Born in Tokyo, Yuudai’s life as a human was marked by tragedy; his mother died in childbirth. His father, an officer in the army, made attempts to love his son as best he could. Since he was usually away from the boy, this generally tended to translate into a shower of gifts. In life, Yuudai never formed any particularly long-lasting friendships, and it would be this fact that would lead to his demise. Having recently made a friend in the school he was attending, the 8 year old Yuudai didn’t take the news of the move he had to make very well. While boxes were being packed, the young boy snuck out of the house he was currently staying in and went to go visit his little friend. While on the way there, he was hit by a car and killed. Thus was the young Arakaki Yuudai dropped into Rukongai. Quite confused, he would proceed to wander about for a few weeks before being picked up and adopted by a kind, bespectacled lady named Basan with an antique shop. Having retained the disposition of the military brat he was in his previous life, Yuudai proved quite a handful in the beginning; at least, he was until she brought out the switch. With this new weapon, Basan was able to bring Yuudai into line right quick-like, and soon she had a very helpful and respectful assistant for her shop. All were happy and contented, at least for a time. That time came when Basan was diagnosed with a terminal illness. It quickly left her bed-ridden, and a concerned Yuudai was forced to run the shop alone. Ultimately, the sickness would take her life, and thus was Yuudai left alone. He would continue to run the shop for a time, until a gang of thugs would choose to break in and steal the merchandise of the shop. By the time a shinigami was able to make it there, all he found was a beaten, bloodied, and half-conscious Yuudai lying in the corner, a small locket clutched tightly in his hands, surrounded by the trashed remains of what was formerly an antique shop and complaining of hunger pangs. Yuudai’s injuries were healed by that shinigami, who would take him to the Seireitei shortly thereafter and enroll him in the academy. He would later graduate and join the 3rd division, making a promise to his deceased mother that he would make her proud. Zanpakuto Shorter than most, Yuudai’s zanpakuto is an uchigatana with a blade of about 61 centimeters attached to a black handle; its tsuba is the same as what is seen on most zanpakuto, and the blade finds shelter within a white saya. Shikai: Unachieved Bankai: Unachieved Stats Reiatsu: 656 Zanjutsu: 17 Hakuda: 280 Hohou: 359 Kidou: 0 Connection: 414 Items 3rd Division Item Pack Each shinigami in the Third is issued this survival pack and it can easily be replenished from the supply warehouse. “Doukishiki” – Synchronization This item is one of the third division’s most precious. Worn about the ankle not carrying the wings tattoo, it is a plain an unadorned band of metal, infused with a reiatsu that shares a commonality with each other band. So long as both people involved in a reverse slipstream technique have this band, the slower of the two may travel along at no cost. "Fast Burn" - This small pill is designed to enhance the main purpose of the third division, fast strikes on unprepared enemies. In order to allow the units to arrive without fatigue striking them, this pilled was designed in tandem with Doukishiki. When ingested, this pill creates a pool of reiatsu equal to 600 that may be drained for the purposes of shuynpo only. For those unable to normally master flash step, this pill will grant them the chance to perform the technique once, at the minimum level. Otherwise, Fast Burn lasts for one hours time, and ingesting more then one per day can be lethal. "Flash Bang" - By expending 200 reiatsu and hurling this small disk, a third division member can create a 5 yard explosion of light and sound capable of disorienting and distracting enemies. The display is quite vibrant and deafening, and anyone within that five yard radius, friend or foe, will be staggered and disoriented for one turn. Anyone else within hearing or visual distance equivalent to that of a stick of dynamite exploding will have a very good idea of where the event originated from. Each pack contains two of these disks. Category:Shinigami Category:Third Division